Untouched Secrets
by rory1
Summary: AU slight OOC-ness. Many people run away from their fears and problems, but what happens when two of these people world's collide? ET
1. Default Chapter

_When you finally find someone you truly love, Eriol…  
  
Love her with everything you've got,  
  
Don't let her get hurt…don't let her run away…  
  
I'll always love you, you know that right?  
  
Goodbye Eriol._

  
  
"Don't leave me, I love you, I love you, Kaho, Kaho, don't leave me!" Eriol shot up helplessly feeling the dampness of his face, "Kaho."   
  
Every night for a year now, all he dreamt about was that situation, when his love left him, when he didn't know his feelings for her. But everyday for the past year, he lived through it, he didn't want to forget his pain, he didn't want to forget the feeling of love, but of course, only he knows this.   
  
"Shit, I need a shower," he said as he got off his bed slowly. Walking hesitantly he managed to strip off his clothes and pull under the cold water of the shower.   
  
As he finished, he tied a white cotton towel around his waist, "I need new dreams," he said as he pulled the curtains of his wall high windows. He looked at the apartment across from his, and there was a beautiful girl huddled around ten suitcases. She was slender but averaged height. She had eyes that were the light shade of purple which matched the darker shade of her hair. He continued to stare at her complexion and couldn't seem to get his eyes off until, her eyes fixed with his.   
  
She stood up looking through the windows at the handsome young man in the apartment across from hers. He was well built and had short dark aqua hair. His eyes were wide and he was staring at her, not with the eyes of a predator, but with those of a traveler, curiosity. She noted in her mind that she wanted to meet him, and then continued on to her unpacking.   
  
"Shit, she saw me," he said as his fixture on her turned, "Wait, what am I saying?" he said again to himself as he walked to his closet, "She probably thinks I'm some typical perverted guy who likes to look into other people's lives in towels."   
  
Within minutes he dried his hair and got dressed in dark khakis and a button down then headed down to the lobby of his apartment. "Hey Rob!" he said heading to the coffee shop on the corner.   
  
"Yo Eriol!" a man answered with dark green slicked hair, "Did you hear about our hot new neighbor?" he said smiling, "She just moved here today, her name is Tomoyo, man she is gorgeous!"   
  
"Is she the girl who moved in the apartment across from mine?" he asked opening the door of the shop   
  
"Yea, you saw her didn't you?" he said sitting down on a black cushioned sofa   
  
"Yea, she is beautiful," he said sitting on the couch across from his, "Can I get my usual, Sue?" he asked a waitress with long dirty blonde hair, "Sure thing," she answered, "Same with you Rob?"   
  
"Yea. Hey did you see the new neighbor yet?"   
  
"Oh, Tomoyo? Yea, I met her this morning, she's nice, I told her to come in today and I'll treat her to some coffee," she answered, "Hah, you want to meet her don't you?" she laughed, "Hey, you're lucky, there she is," she said looking at the door.   
  
Tomoyo walked into the small coffee shop noticing the heads turning to her, she blushed slightly till she saw Sue waving, "Hey Sue!" she said walking over to her.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo," she said sweetly, "Glad you made it," she said motioning her to sit down, "These are my friends and long time customers, Rob and Eriol."   
  
"Hey!" She said smiling at them, "Hey aren't you in the apartment across from mine?" she asked Eriol, eying him slightly, "Err…anyways nice to meet you two!"   
  
Eriol laughed, "Yea, that's me, sorry about this morning," he said bowing his head slightly, "We don't get dead gorgeous neighbors like you everyday."   
  
They all laughed, "Why thank you," Tomoyo answered   
  
"Anyways, what can I get you Tomoyo?" Sue asked resting her arm on Tomoyo's shoulder, "Hm, a large mocha cappuccino with a chocolate glazed Krispy Kreme?"   
  
"Done." Sue said getting up, "Don't get too close with those two, they'll probably end up harassing you," she chuckled   
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Thanks Sue! I'll take my chances!"   
  
"So Tomoyo, what brings you to our little neighborhood?" Rob asked sitting next to her   
  
"Well I'm mostly here just for a really long vacation from my old life," She sighed, "I have to go job hunting later too"   
  
Rob shot up, "Well, you're in luck, I happen to be the owner of a bar here, how are you at bartending?"   
  
"You're gonna let her bartend?" Eriol asked, "Hah, you're safe with me Tomoyo, watch him, he's a killer!"   
  
"Shut up Eriol," he said, "So how about it?" he looked at Tomoyo, "If you agree, I'll let you have an interview and if you pass, you got it!"   
  
Tomoyo smiled, "I'd love to. I've always wanted to try this anyway."   
  
"Alright! Here is your mocha cappuccino, your black regular, your plain mocha with cream, and here are your Krispy Kremes," Sue said placing wide mugs on the wooden table, "Enjoy!" she said sitting down on the couch with them, "So what have I missed?"   
  
"Tomoyo came to us to run away from her old life and she might end up working for Rob as a bartender." Eriol said sipping his cappuccino.   
  
"WOW. Well if Rob ends up hitting on you, I'll give you a job here Tomoyo, you look like waitress material," Sue said grabbing a pillow   
  
"You own this place, Sue?" Tomoyo asked, putting down her cappuccino, "That's so cool"   
  
"Yep, Sue is the proud owner of this humble coffee shop that supplies this town with their daily dose of caffeine." Rob laughed fixing a strand of his dark hair   
  
"Well I could see why you decided to open it here, it feels nice," Tomoyo said toning down, "Anyways, when should I go for the interview Rob?"   
  
"Well how about tonight, you meet up with Eriol and he'll bring you to my bar, I have to go do some paperwork now, so I might not be able to see you guys till tonight, alright?"   
  
"Is that alright, Eriol?" she asked peering at him   
  
"Sure," he said getting up, "Want me to help you finish unpack?"   
  
"Thanks," Tomoyo said waving bye to Sue and Rob, "See you guys tonight!"   
  
Well that's it. Haha my new er, different story xD I hope you guys like it, please leave a review!   
  
Rory =) 


	2. to RELive

_ We were together as a deal  
  
  And now that It's over  
  
  I think we should go back with our regular lives  
  
  Hey we both got what we wanted  
  
  Didn't we, Tomoyo-chan?_

  
  
    Tomoyo stood staring in blankness grasping onto a glass picture frame. Her memories were always really dear to her, but for once, she wished she forgotten some, at least one particular one.    
  
"Tomoyo? Are you there?" Eriol said shaking her shoulder, "Are you alright?"    
  
"Huh? Uh-h Hai." She said snapping back into reality, "Gomen-nasai, Eriol-san." Without shifting her gaze, she sat down on the carpeted floor, "I'm ok, don't worry about it."    
  
Eriol nodded as he began to hang the curtains, "Everyone has a past Tomoyo, you have to learn to live with it and not regret it," he said tip-toeing to reach the rod, "Not a single life is perfect, and not everything will go as expected."   
  
With those words Tomoyo dropped the frame she grasped. It bounced on the carpeted floor and laid face down untouched. "W-What do you know?" Tomoyo trembled slowly as she knelt herself to the floor. Her memories flashed before her mind and before she knew it, tears fell from her face once more.   
  
Eriol ran to her, "Tomoyo, I'm so-"   
  
"N-No. S-t-top." Tomoyo said as more pain fell. She shut her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry. I'll be fine. Just leave me al-"   
  
Before she could finish Eriol picked her up. He carried her to the bathroom and turned on the faucet for cold water. "Don't cry." he said softly, "You're gonna get sick of it, really. I would know." he said handing her a towel, "Really I do."   
  
Tomoyo looked up to his warm smiling face. "Thanks." She drenched her face in water and dried it with the soft cotton towel. "Sorry for putting you into a situation like that." she said bowing to him, "I'm sorry if I was annoying you."   
  
Turning away Eriol moved towards her white leather couch. "Is it alright if I asked what happened?" he said sitting down, "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."   
  
Tomoyo followed, "No. It's alright," she looked to her feet, "You helped me. I think you deserve to know." Tomoyo grabbed a heart shaped pillow from the couch and held it tightly, "It started about a year ago. I was working for my mother's company while doing freelance designing as a side job. Everything was going alright I guess, but then, a friend of mine asked me for a favor."   
  
"A favor?"   
  
"His name was Akito. I met him in college and he works in his family's business too. He's a good person, really he is, but I think his mind just got the best of him." Tomoyo shut her eyes for a minute, "Well, one day he gave me a call and told me to meet him at the park that we used to visit. He said it was something really important." She paused, "He wanted me to go out with him, so he'd get promoted."   
  
"What? Is that even possible?" Eriol asked in disbelief   
  
"In this case I guess it did. He said he's been working so hard and yet no one took the time to notice him. And he said that if we started going out, there would be some publicity into it and he would likelier get a promotion."   
  
"Oddly enough, you're Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of Sonomi Daidouji aren't you? And Akito is the grandson of the CEO of the Maze Corporation isn't he?" Eriol asked   
  
"Yes. So I guess you've heard of it?" she sighed, "I guess it really did work."   
  
"I heard about it before I got here, I'm not sure if others in this town know. But not even counting this, why did you agree to it?"   
  
"I really wanted to help him. Throughout college, he did help me a lot and I wanted to repay him. I didn't think it would be so blown up."   
  
Eriol stared at the regret on Tomoyo's face. He knew that expression much too well. "You ended up falling in love with him didn't you?"   
  
Tomoyo nodded slowly as she hugged the pillow tighter, "But all he thought it was, was a deal, and nothing more."   
  
Eriol looked up to the checkered ceiling thinking of what to say. He adjusted the rims of his glasses then smoothed the side of his hair, after a slight pause he looked back at her. "For all it's worth, it wasn't your fault. It truly wasn't. You couldn't say no to your friend and the realism of the relationship got the best of you. And no one can control their emotions." Eriol stood up and moved in front of Tomoyo, "At least you learned from it didn't you? And now you have to learn to forget it and become a little stronger. Plus, you know it wasn't meant to be right?"   
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Right." She got up and hugged Eriol causing him to step back, but soon he embraced her too. "You're welcome," he said, "You can come to me with your problems alright?"   
  
Tomoyo nodded as she let go, "I think we should go to the bar now," she picked up her bag, "Let's go!"   
  
"Wow you get better quickly, Tomoyo." he said following her out. "Very quickly." Within minutes they got to a corner street and made a left. They walked some more until they saw a metal railing on the sidewalk. They walked down the staircases and knocked on the door, "Rob! We're here!" Eriol shouted. "Open the door!"   
  
"Coming!" the voice called, with a small click the black door opened revealing their green haired friend, "You guys took long enough." he smiled, "Alright, I open in an hour so I have to get this over with quick. My bartender just decided to go back to school in the city so I can't do anything about it, are you ready Tomoyo?"   
  
"Sure." she smiled as she went to the back of the counter. "What do you want me to make?"   
  
"One lime margarita, a Manhattan Original, a Long Island Iced Tea, and a Midori Sour." he said putting his elbow up on the counter.   
  
"Check!" Tomoyo said as she began picking up bottles. One by one she threw them in the air and began catching and pouring them into different iced shakers. When the bottles were caught she quickly put them back in their places and shook each shaker one by one by her ear. With a spin she opened each and poured them into their rightful glasses. Then with a smile she garnished each and moved them towards the awed Rob. "Enjoy."   
  
"WOW. Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked taking the margarita, "Mmm, perfect." he said motioning Eriol and two other workers to take a cup.   
  
"You ARE good," one of the workers, Maria said smiling, "And I loved the way you spun and displayed everything!"   
  
"Really," Eriol said putting down his drink, "Where did you learn all that?"   
  
"I watched Coyote Ugly." Tomoyo said laughing to herself, "Well I used to bartend at some of my mother's parties and I did some during college I guess," she admitted, "It's fun!"   
  
Everyone laughed, "Alright, unanimously agreed, you're hired Tomoyo, can you start in half an hour?" Rob said sticking his hand out   
  
"With pleasure." Tomoyo said shaking his hand, "Where's my uniform?"   
  
Half an hour later the bar became more crowded, the DJ spun some high trance and many people were dancing. Others were sitting around the round tables having small talk or at the bartender's to watch Tomoyo spin bottles.   
  
"Damn, that girl can make a nice Margarita!" a customer said taking down the liquor, "What's your name sweetie?" he said   
  
"Tomoyo." she said shaking another concoction up, "Yours?"   
  
"Will," he answered, "I'm a musician here, oddly enough."   
  
Tomoyo laughed, "That's not odd, it's cool, in need of inspiration right?"   
  
Will nodded as Rob came into sight. His face was red and his hair was a little wet, you could he was in the heat of the dance floor, ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" he shouted as the music paused, "I'd like to take this time to introduce our new hot bartender, Tomoyo!" Everyone cheered, "She makes a seriously nice margarita so I urge you all to come and try it, now let's get the music back on!" Another cheer came on as Rob neared Tomoyo, "Hey, come out on the dance floor with me!"   
  
"I'm working remember!?" Tomoyo said pouring more drinks out   
  
"Don't worry about it, Tim can sub, he's getting bored," Rob said   
  
"Then sure." Tomoyo handed the shakers to Tim as she went out with Rob, "Wow this small town can party," she said as they neared the dance floor, "I know, it's great." Rob said starting to dance.   
  
Tomoyo flung her arms in the air and began to move with the music. She always loved dancing. She could tango, waltz, and even do the Macarena, but it was in rare occasion that she would go to club or bar, so she seized the opportunity. "Hey! There's Eriol!" she said as she grabbed Eriol's hand. "Dance with us!" she shouted for him to hear. At first he shook his head, but with some persuasion he finally did. The three of them formed a circle and moved to the music until they found that they were the center of attention. Soon Sue came and it became the four of them in the middle.   
  
Each of them had their solos in their circle while the other's cheered for each of them, "Alright," Tomoyo said, "I should get back to the bar, see you guys later!" she said walking back to the counter. "Thanks Tim!" she said walking behind it, "What'd you like?"   
  
"A trinity!" Tim sat down on a seat to the side and watched as Tomoyo twirled and shook, and not soon after was he able to taste the bliss in the glass, "You're good." he said then turning to the girl beside him and began small talk.   
  
At around 3 in the morning the crowds of people left and the only ones left were the workers, Rob, Eriol and Sue. "Good job Tomoyo," Rob said with agreement of the rest of the crew. "Everyone seemed to like your drinks and your attitude."   
  
"Thanks," she said rubbing her arm, "It was fun, I didn't know how well a small town like this could party."   
  
Everyone laughed, "Yeah. But people from other towns come too, this is the closet bar/club for a distance. It got great reviews too, so it's always crowded." Eriol said stretching his arms, "It's always fun down here."   
  
"Thanks guys!" Rob said, "I know I'm so good at running my bar and club. Alright, let's lock up and go home." Rob took the keys out of his pocket and locked the door as everyone left. Walking home, the four of them, Eriol, Rob, Sue, and Tomoyo began discussing their plans for the next day.   
  
_"Life here is simple. I don't have to worry about numbers dropping or promotions or anything. I think I'll stay here for now, it's peaceful, and I got friends."_ Tomoyo thought as they continued walking, _Simple._   
  
  
  
Alrightys! YAY! Done with chapter 2! WOOHOO! I hope everyone is liking the story so far. =) Sorry for the OOCness! But I promise their characteristics will be back in order soon! hehe anywhos please drop a review!       


	3. to EXplore

Tomoyo you have gone extremely mad. Those were the exact words I said to myself when I decided to come here. Those were the exact words I used as an excuse for everything. Completely everything. Don't get me wrong, I really love it here in this small town, it's calm, peaceful, and the people are really great, but sometimes I just miss the aura that comes from a big city, the honking cars, the tall buildings, and especially the faces of the people I used to see everyday. Well, that last one can happen here too, definitely.  
  
But life here is very traditional. Everyday I wake up around 8, shower, get dressed, meet Eriol and Rob at the lobby, and together we all go to the coffee house. We always have the same type/kind of coffee and the only thing that changes is our topic conversations. Then we all go off to do our afternoon duties and go to the bar at night. Actually, if you think about it, this lifestyle is really blissful, but, well.I don't know. I just want to do something different once in a while. I guess I'm too used to being behind a desk and eating aspirin.  
  
But today, I'm going to find something different to do. I'm actually go explore this small town. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna discover something completely unexpected. I actually left the coffee house a little earlier than usual today just for this. I'm really wondering to myself what I'm really expecting to find to myself, am I thinking that I'm gonna find buried treasure or solve a small town mystery? No. I think I'm expecting something more surprising something that would interest me personally. Wow, I sound like a desperate reporter.  
  
"Miss Tomoyo!" a voice called to me, "Wait up!"  
  
"Huh?" Confused, I turn around, "AH! Selina!" Selina has jet black pig tailed hair and pale white skin, she is actually an adopted child of the florist nearby, I actually met her while buying white tulips for my apartment.  
  
Selina giggled slightly, "What are you doing here Miss Tomoyo?" she asked as I was walking with her down the street.  
  
"I'm exploring the town today!" I say smiling, "How about you?"  
  
"Exploring?!" She jumped, "COOL!! I wanna go with you, but I have to help mommy out at the store today!"  
  
"It's alright Selina," I giggled, "I can go by myself, I'm a grown woman after all."  
  
Selina nodded, "You should visit the art gallery though!"  
  
"There's an art gallery!?"  
  
"Yup. It's just a block away from here, you must look at Eriol's paintings!" she said smiling, "They're beautiful!"  
  
Eriol paints? Since when?! But then again.I never really knew what his occupation was.do I? I must see this, this is definitely what I was thinking of when I wanted something interesting. Wow. Alright, no more reporter attitude ;"Thanks Selina! See you later ok?" I said as I waved to her leaving. Eriol and artist? I would've never guessed.  
  
From my whole walk to the art gallery, all I could think of was what kind of paintings he did. Personally I would think it would be of naked women but if that was so Selina wouldn't have saw it. Landscapes would've been to boring for him, it's probably one of those modern type arts. He looks like a modern arts type of guy.  
  
The gallery wasn't what I would expect. The outside looked like a run down antique shop with wooden frames surrounding the large windows, but when I opened the door, it was definitely different. It was like many art galleries with irregular angled walls paneled white, and the paintings were separated by style. There were many beautiful paintings but yes, one did catch my eye, and yes it did happen to be Eriol's. All of his paintings were beautiful, they were vivid and every stroke had meaning. But then again, I was somewhat right, Eriol drew women, wait and one man. Ahem, no I'm, not implying in that way, it was gorgeous. Actually the women he drew were actually the same person. She had red-brown straight hair with a little wave on the top, her face was small, and her eyes were like crystal, it's amazing how much I could depict from a painting. Eriol's good. There were numerous paintings of this woman doing various things, my favorite of her was when she was facing her mirror putting on earrings. It showed such elegance in femininity.  
  
I kept on glancing back at each painting trying to find the identity of this beautiful lady, but in all the paintings she was in, there was nothing to tell her identity. There was actually another painting there that caught my eye. It was a painting with man holding someone's hand but that someone isn't there. The figure for the other person wasn't there, just the man with his hand stuck out and a smile on his face. When I saw it, I instantly recognized who it was. It was Eriol. It had to be. He had the slick blue wispy hair, and the thin rimmed glasses, and that smile had to belong to him. Eriol always had a infamous smile.  
  
I guess all this sparks something in me. I'm intrigued. Just something about it, makes me feel heartfelt? I'm actually debating whether or not I should confront him about it. It's weird because, I want to help him, I feel this connection between us and its definitely not lust. Definitely not. Well, maybe a little.  
  
Alright I'm not falling for Eriol. I'm just compelled by him. He's a person that everyone is attracted to. It's amazing actually how your mind can make you believe things. Sometimes you think you like someone when you really don't, or you strangely attracted to someone. That's why its always better to listen to your heart not your head. Just don't let it get the best of you. Sounds simple enough, doesn't it? Ah, I should take my own advice. "Tomoyo? What are you doing here?" someone said with my back facing them, "Eriol!?" I jumped, that was definitely unexpected. Very unexpected. "Er.I decided to go exploring today-" I began stiffly  
  
"Exploring huh?" he smirked, "It's more like you're my professional stalker." Eriol laughed as he pointed to me standing in front of his numerous paintings.  
  
I sighed, "I'm definitely not stalking you. I just went exploring and just so happened to see your paintings in this unexpected art gallery in the middle of nowhere." I could tell my face was extremely red, "You would've like it if I was stalking you wouldn't you?"  
  
Eriol laughed as he put down his things, one of which was an art briefcase, those wooden ones with oil paints inside, "Alright you aren't stalking me, but now I'm guessing you want to know about this hobby of mine right?"  
  
Damn it! Why does he always know these things?! "You caught me," I said tucking my hair behind my ear, "I really really want to know."  
  
"You know it was said that curiosity killed the cat." He said grabbing two chairs, "Stop with your cheesy clichés, you owe me anyway, you do know that don't you?"  
  
"Oh do I?" he said crossing his legs, "What for my I ask?"  
  
"For looking into MY life," I said feeling some level of superiority  
  
He smirked. Again. "Alright, I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone, especially Rob and Sue."  
  
I expected as much. It wasn't as if I had some idea where he was from either. He was definitely a big city man in a small town, like me, except for the man thing. But yea, I actually seen Eriol before, he dated a very famous author named Kaho, who in the end-married his father, the leader of a large gang in Japan, and a ruthless business man, named Kai.  
  
Isn't it amazing how these things come to you last minute? 


End file.
